


| 18+ | Surface | WooSan |

by exotiny



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Angst, AteezFanfic, Blood, BoyxBoy, Gore, Horror, M/M, San - Freeform, Smut, Violence, choisan - Freeform, jeongyunho - Freeform, jungwooyoung - Freeform, killer, kpop, kpopfanfic, kpopimagine, mature - Freeform, serialkiller, warning, wooyoung - Freeform, yunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotiny/pseuds/exotiny
Summary: [ONGOING](SPELLING ERRORS PRESENT)****THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT SUCH AS BLOODY THEMES, VIOLENCE, SMUT, AND SENSITIVE CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK****THIS IS MY ORIGINAL WORK FROM WATTPAD.twitter: _exotiny_wattpad: exotinyinstagram: _exotiny_tiktok: _exotinydiscord: exotiny#0119
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. DESCRIPTION

Behind every photograph is a story.

One photograph could tell a different story to each viewer, with thousands of different interpretations and meanings.

Some photographs could hide a bundle of secrets...

Choi San, a renowned photographer, and an exceptional professor at one of the most prestigious universities in the nation, also the youngest since he was only aged 23. 

Some dreamed of owning one of his captures, and some dreamed of being taught by the talented artist. There were some that dreamed of getting to be one of his models, or even his late-night entertainment. He was envigoratingly charismatic with a smile that could anyone melting at his feet, and the way he carried himself was elegant. It was no secret that the young photographer loved to indulge himself, but because of the big name he had earned himself, most of his inappropriate behavior was swept under the rug by the Dean of the university, which didn't settle well with the other professors.

While outgoing and exuberant, San was incredibly private about his life, no one knew a whole lot about him other than he was good at his work and he taught his craft well, but that didn't stop students from making up their own stories about him. They all ranged from an undercover CIA agent to a drug dealer, but there was no proof for any of the theories.

At the start of a new school year, it was announced that a rather talented freshman was going to be joining the university with a free ride through a scholarship he had earned at an arts high school.

Jung Wooyoung was a captivating 18 year old with quite a talent with a camera. He could capture the best moments at the right time, and he could turn a boring scene into a beautiful one with just the right angles and editing. He was no professional artist, but his works had often been compared to none other than Choi San's previous works.

Knowing that he was going to be taking a class with his idol, Wooyoung was eager to dive in.

But he was not prepared for what was to come.

The closer Wooyoung got to Professor Choi during his first year of university, the more he started to understand the phrase "everyone has skeletons in the closet..."

Everyone has their secrets, and behind the lens of his camera were secrets darker than light...


	2. Chapter 1

They say that there are a million words captivated within a single photograph, and endless ideations crafted from the still-captured image.

Those with a talent for capturing small little moments and turning them into works of art all had different muses or inspirations. Some were inspired by capturing people, some inspired by nature, some inspired by food...

And there was always the select few who were fascinated by capturing the macabre. Whether it be warzones, abandoned buildings, or staged horror sets. Although, it was no secret that the camera was often an instrument used in the most heinous of crimes.

Throughout history, everything from snuff films to criminals hiding photographed moments of the crimes they committed, you never really knew who the person behind the camera was when the doors had closed.

______

The nerves bubbled in his gut as the public transit bus had come to a screeching halt in front of the bus stop. When he would take his first step onto the pavement, he would officially be standing on the campus of the university from his dreams.

Ravensview University. The top college in the nation that only allowed the best of the best on the campus grounds, students of every major from law to international studies. If you had the chance to receive a graduation certificate from from RU, it was no doubt that you could become anything and everything you wanted to be.

Jung Wooyoung, freshly graduated from high school with a photography scholarship to Ravensview was awarded the opportunity after entering some of his work into his school's art show. Representatives from colleges all around came to the art show to pick out the students that would be granted with opportunities such as this, and Wooyoung happened to be lucky enough.

His family wasn't poor by any means, but his parents always had to work more than two jobs to live a moderately comfortable life. They never had extra money to treat themselves, they only ever had enough to keep food in their stomach and a roof over their heads.

This scholarship meant everything to Wooyoung, because once he graduated, he was going to be able to support his family for once. They had given him everything that they had stored in their savings so he could sustain himself while he was thousands of miles away from them.

The moment he had stepped on the plane to leave before his first week at college, his stomach started to turn. He was so close to his mother and father, and he had never been separated from them. They loved him to death, and he loved them just as much, it felt strange being so far away from them for so long.

He allowed everyone else to step off of the bus before he grabbed his black backpack from the seat beside him, slinging it over his shoulder as he shimmied down the aisle.

Wooyoung jumped onto the concrete after descending the bus steps, hearing the doors shut behind him and the gears hissing as the bus pulled off.

He couldn't help but stare at the massive structure in front of him. Every brick and stone was perfectly assembled, the university looked like an old castle, grand and aged from centuries of time.

The tips of his fingertips began to tingle, his hands itching to grab the professional camera from his backpack, the he had bought with four years of allowance money he saved.

Finally, he pulled his bag to his front and unzipped it, rummaging around before he pulled the camera from his bag. After switching it on, he brought the camera up to his eye view and carefully tried to find the right angle.

All time had frozen around him and he had stopped breathing for a brief moment. Silence consumed his ears and his finger found the nub of the camera to capture the picture. 

Just as he was about to take the picture, something slammed into him like a freight train.

When he wasn't paying attention, some asshole on a skateboard had collided right into him. Both students fell to the ground hard, and the camera in Wooyoung's hand had been knocked free.

Pain shot through Wooyoung's shoulder as it was the first thing to hit the concrete, grunting softly as he winced.

The other student was quick to pull himself from the concrete, glaring down at the black-haired kid on the ground. "Get the FUCK out of the way next time, shortstack!"

Wooyoung saw his camera on the ground and quickly went to reach for it, but the other student had kicked the camera out of his reach. "Dumb art freak!"

"HEY!" Someone had shouted at the top of their lungs just as they came storming along. "What the HELL is your problem, asshole? Are you still a high school bully? Picking on a kid like that? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Wooyoung was in tears at this point when he pulled himself to his feet, he could tell his camera was broken by the glass that had scattered on the ground.

He had looked up just to see another man shove the student that had collided with him. 

His long dark hair was styled wavy and brushed back out of his eyes, yellow shades resting upon his nose. He had sharp features, a pointed noise and a jawline that could slice paper on contact. He wore a leather jacket over a loose v-neck shirt, skinny jeans that hugged his waist and black Timberlands on his feet. He looked like an artist type.

"He was standing in the way! It's not my problem!" The student protested.

"This sidewalk is three and a half meters wide, you prick! I'll make sure to tell the Dean that you owe this kid every penny he spent on that camera you just broke!"

"What the hell-"

The man got in his face, hovering just centimeters from him. "If you don't get the hell out of here in the next two seconds, we'll have a problem right here and now." His voice dropped an octave, it was enough to make even Wooyoung's skin go cold.

The student faltered right away and just left without another word of protest.

Wooyoung tried to dry his tears with the sleeves of his sweater, he couldn't bring himself to look at the broken camera on the ground. He was beyond upset.

The man turned to him and approached him slowly. "Hey... Are you okay?" He grabbed Wooyoung's shoulder in a comforting way.

"I-I... I'm fine... But my camera-" When he looked up, it finally registered who the man standing before him was.

Choi San...

Choi San was not only a professor here at the college, he was one of the most popular photographers around. His works were valued at thousands of dollars and praised by art lovers all around the world.

Wooyoung felt even more embarrassed that he looked a mess in front of his favorite artist. He covered his face with his sleeves and just cried

"Hey, it's okay... I'll make sure that asshole gets what he deserves, alright?" San dipped his head a little bit. "How much was that camera?"

Wooyoung pulled his sleeves away from his face and exhaled sadly. "Too much... I saved up for that camera for YEARS and now-" He shook his head and fell silent, shaking his head. 

"I take it you're a photography major right? First day? What's your name, kid?"

"I-I, um..." Wooyoung sniffed and dried his tears with his sleeves again. "Wooyoung. Jung Wooyoung."

The expression on San's face changed, his brows raised and he looked impressed. "You're THE Jung Wooyoung? I saw the photos you took for your school art show and I have to say they were AMAZING. I have the honor of having you in my class this semester."

"Well now I have no camera to take pictures with..." Wooyoung whined as he met San's gentle gaze. He watched his lips curl into a charming smile that somehow seemed to comfort him.

"You know what?" San reached into a black bag that hung upon his hip and pulled out his camera. THE camera he captured all of his best photos with. 

"Take this." San held out the camera toward Wooyoung. "Just until you're able to get your own, I'll let you use mine."

Wooyoung just blinked in shock, looking from San to the camera in front of him. He swore he was going to pass out right then and there. 

"I-I... I can't... I can't take your-"

San grabbed ahold of Wooyoung's right hand and placed the camera into his palm. "Please. It's no problem. Feel free to take a look at all of the photos I have stored on this, print some out if you like. Just don't share them around unless you ask me first."

"I-I... I don't know what to say." Wooyoung let out a slight laugh, looking up at San with a growing smile on his face. "I'm really a big fan of yours... This means so much to me. How can I thank you?"

"Just do well in my class and that's good enough for me." San had reached out and brushed a strand of black hair from Wooyoung's face. "I can't wait to have you in my class. Until then, Mr. Jung." He gave a polite bow of his head with a slight smirk on his face.

Wooyoung felt his throat go dry as he watched San take a few steps backward before turning around, walking up the long sidewalk toward the entrance of the school.

He the glanced down at the camera in his hands, he couldn't believe that he was holding Choi San's camera, he couldn't believe that he would also have the chance to look through some of his work that hasn't even been released yet.

And did he just flirt with him???

The day that had turned to shit, quickly turned into one of the best days of his life...

______

Students filed into the classroom one by one before it started. It was just going to be an introduction to the class, they didn't have to attend, but all of the eager photography students were dying to meet their prestigious professor.

The class room was almost like a private theater with bleacher seats and a small stage up in the front that was already decorated like a bible scene with vines of flowers and a stone slab in the middle.

Climbing the steps, Wooyoung took his place all the way up at the top in the back of the class, far away from the other students that fought to sit front and center. After the start he had to his day, he didn't really want to interact with anyone else.

As he waited for the class to start, he pulled his bag into his lap and pulled out the camera San had given him earlier that morning. Turning it on, he gazed in awe at each photo in the camera's memory. 

Suddenly the chatter amongst the students had subsided as the door to the classroom had shut, but Wooyoung didn't even bother to look up from the small viewing screen of the camera.

All eyes were on him. 

San strolled over toward his desk in the middle of the room with his hands shoved into his pockets. Turning to face his students, he leaned against the edge of his desk and removed the glasses from his face.

"So this is the group of kids that are stuck with me for this semester, hmm?" San scanned through each student. "You all know who I am, or at least I would hope so. While I may be your professor, I am not much older than most of you, so formality in my class is not necessary. You may address me as Mr. Choi, Professor, or if you feel so inclined, you may call me San." After scanning the crowd of students he finally caught sight of the student he was looking for. 

Wooyoung.

"I've seen most of the works each of you have completed, and I must say we have a talented group this semester. But there's one among you that is better than the rest, you may know him, you may not."

Wooyoung still didn't lift his head, he was in his own world.

"Jung Wooyoung!"

Wooyoung seemed to snap back to reality when he heard his name shouted. He widened his eyes and immediately met San's gaze. The other students were quick to follow the professor's eyes and now everyone was focused on him. He could feel his cheeks burn red.

"Please join me down here at the front, will you?" San tilted his head with a slight smile on his lips.

"U-Uh... Me?" The students all murmered and giggled at his confused reaction.

"Please."

Wooyoung dropped his head and turned off the camera in his hands. He slung the camera strap around his neck, standing up from his seat before he descended the steps. Wooyoung could feel eyes of jealousy and glares burning into him.

When he reached the bottom, San had pushed off of his desk and approached the black-haired male with a welcoming smile.

"This student here has the most talent amongst you all. In order to reach his level, you will need to try harder." San grabbed ahold of the camera from around Wooyoung's neck and turned it on. "As Robert Heinecken said, 'There is a vast difference between taking a picture and making a photograph.' It is an art not everyone can master." 

Wooyoung swallowed hard as San reached out, using the tip of his index finger to raise his chin slightly. 

"Everyone can take a picture..." San trained his camera upon Wooyoung, his smile widening on his lips. "But not everyone can make it into a piece of art... Eyes on me, please. Wooyoung."

Wooyoung turned his gaze to the lens of the camera, feeling his heart begin to beat rapidly in his chest. The camera clicked as the picture was taken.

"A photograph is not always a picture of what you see in front of you. Often the art piece is yourself, the figurehead of the photo."

San travelled behind the dark-haired male to slip the camera back around his neck. He had gotten so close to Wooyoung that he could feel the warmth press against his back. Once San returned the camera, he had subtly leaned into Wooyoung's ear.

"And you're a piece of art yourself..." He whispered into Wooyoung's ear before walking back to the front of the class.

Wooyoung blinked in shock as his gaze fell to the ground. He could feel his insides twist and ache, but not in a painful way. It was a longing feeling.

"You may return to your seat, Wooyoung. Thank you."

"Actually, um... M-May I be excused?" 

San turned his head with a frown forming upon his face. When he saw just how flustered the younger male had become, his frown turned into a cocky expression.

"No. You're not in high school anymore, you're in my classroom, and you will return to your seat."

"But-"

The other students who raged with jealousy started to laugh.

"Return to your seat or you will be removed from this class indefinitely." San snapped back with an appalled laugh. "Now, Mr. Jung!"

Wooyoung raised his gaze to meet San's, he had a deviant glint in his eyes, and that's when he realized that this was his plan the whole time.

This wasn't the generous man he had met earlier that morning, he was now showing his true colors since there was an audience to watch. He could feel anger start to boil in his stomach.

He just licked the inside of his cheek and stormed up the steps to his seat. When Wooyoung plopped down in his seat, he caught a wink from San before he turned to his desk. Despite how quiet the other students thought they were, he could hear them mocking him, and he felt as small as an ant. 

San deliberately made a spectacle of him, and he now realized that all of the rumors about this guy being a royal piece of shit were true...

****THE STORY WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING****


	3. Chapter 2

A gentle wind blew through the black strands of his hair. He sat at the base of a towering oak tree with his knees pulled toward his chest, a small, conveniently sized laptop resting against his legs as his fingers ripped across the keys of the keyboard.

Wooyoung was so busy with an assignment for his photography class the night before that he didn't have any time to write his English essay that was due before class. He had to write five-thousand words about the topic and he was only halfway through it. His class wasn't until three in the afternoon, so he would have enough time to complete it before then.

Wooyoung hated being confined to the small dorm room he lived in, so he found a place out in front of the dorm building beneath the oak tree. The fresh air was motivating to him, he could actually breathe without the small walls closing in on him.

Someone had plopped directly beside him at the base of the tree, causing Wooyoung to jump. His eyes shot up to meet the eyes of a blonde-haired male, a bright smile across his lips and cheeks that bubbled out. It wasn't just his smile that was inviting, it was the golden aura that surrounded him.

Based on his build and long legs, Wooyoung figured he must be a dancer or an athlete. He had broad shoulders, a small waist, and thighs that could choke someone out.

"You're Jung Wooyoung, right?" 

"Um..." Wooyoung shyly closed his laptop and set it beside him on the grass. "Yeah. That's me."

"It's nice to finally meet you. We live on the same floor, I've seen you around but never introduced myself. I'm Jeong Yunho, dance major." Yunho held out his hand for Wooyoung to shake.

Wooyoung was a little hesitant about how nice the boy beside him was. It had only been a month since classes had started, but Wooyoung struggled to make friends, he was an outcast and everyone avoided him.

"Come on, I won't bite."

Wooyoung finally caved and shook Yunho's hand politely. "Nice to meet you..."

"You're the kid who was granted a free ride through school with your photography, right? I saw some of your work. I've never really been interested in photography before, but when I saw your pictures, I was really taken back. How do you do all that with a camera?"

Yunho's personality was a breath of fresh air, he was so kind and curious about everything. His behavior was genuine, and it was very evident with the way he presented himself.

"I-I... I don't really know." Wooyoung let out a sheepish laugh with a shrug of his shoulders. "I never know when I'm going to find a good picture. It's just when my eyes catch something interesting, I have this tingling sensation that starts in my fingertips and travels up my arms... And that's when I just... I need to capture the moment as it is right then and there. When I'm able to make a single moment into a piece of art, it just makes me feel good inside."

As Yunho listened to Wooyoung talk about the way his art made him feel, a warm smile stretched his lips. "You seem rather passionate about it..."

Wooyoung's gaze immediately fell to the ground, his cheeks starting to become warm despite the crisp morning air. "I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for? There's nothing wrong with being passionate about something. As for me, dance is something I'm really passionate about. When I'm feeling the beat of the music in my veins and my body brings those beats to life, my mind goes somewhere else. I'm able to disconnect from the chaos of this world, and really embrace what I love to do." 

"Right..." Wooyoung chuckled softly and brought his gaze to Yunho's again. "I'm sorry... People just... People don't really like me here so any time I talk about something, I get made fun of so..."

Yunho's brows formed into a subtle frown. "That's unfair... Well, how about this?" Yunho slung an arm over Wooyoung's shoulders with a reassuring smile. "I'll be the one person who doesn't hate you. If you ever want someone to hang out with or someone to talk to, I'm in room C22 and you can come by any time you want to. Is that okay with you?"

Wooyoung's face brightened at the thought of having his first friend. "Yes! That sounds-" Wooyoung cleared his throat and laughed. "Sorry. Yes, that's cool. Thank you."

Yunho couldn't help but laugh at how adorable the smaller male was. "Perfect. What are you doing at 6 pm?"

"Uh... Well, I get out of my final class for the day at 5:30, so I won't really be doing anything."

"Come by building 4 after class and I'll treat you to a meal tonight."

"Oh... N-No, I couldn't. That's too kind of you, it isn't necessary." Wooyoung dismissed and shook his head.

"We're friends now, right? What a better way to get to know each other than over some food? I really don't mind. Besides, you look like you could use a good meal, you're rather skinny." Yunho patted his head softly then stood to his feet. "6 pm, building 4. Got it?"

"But-"

"Great! I'll see you then, Wooyoung." Yunho bowed his head to Wooyoung politely, then trotted off without another word.

Wooyoung took the flesh of his lips between his teeth and let out a sharp exhale. A smile slowly grew on his face as he brushed some of his hair from his face.

There was something about Yunho that Wooyoung really liked, and he didn't really know anything about him other than his name and what his major was at the university. He felt as if he was walking on air knowing that he had finally made his first friend.

______

For the next couple of weeks that came and went, it seemed like Yunho was always going out of his way to hang out with Wooyoung, which didn't really bother him much. Yunho was really nice to him and he had the funniest jokes, it was really enlightening, and he didn't feel as lonely anymore.

They connected on a deep level, and there was hardly a moment when they weren't doing something together. Wooyoung kind of became rather popular amongst the dance students that worked with Yunho, and he made a few more acquaintances in the process. 

There were a couple of nights that Wooyoung hung out with Yunho's crowd of people at the studio in building 4, and Wooyoung got to show off a few of his dance moves as well. It was evident he wasn't just talented in the art of photography, he could clearly keep up with the dance kids when Yunho would start a dance battle.

Every time Wooyoung's photography class would end in the morning, Yunho was always there to walk with him to his next class since they both walked in the same direction.

Some of the students who noticed how close the two had gotten thought it was a bit strange.

But they weren't the only ones who noticed...

______

The monotoned beep rang over the loudspeakers, signaling that class had ended for that morning. Students got up one by one, gathering their things before they would walk out of the door.

"Remember the assignment is due next week before 12 am. I will not accept late entries so PLEASE be punctual." San huffed out as he leaned back in the seat at his desk.

San's eyes laid upon Wooyoung, who was in the back of the class, as usual, scrambling to throw his things into his bag. He allowed his gaze to travel over toward the door, where he saw a grinning blonde patiently waiting for Wooyoung as he usually did. 

Something in the pit of his gut started to boil and burn. He hated seeing the kid who waited for Wooyoung every day. He didn't know what their relationship was, but it definitely ignited something in San, something on the verge of primal.

Just before Wooyoung got to the bottom of the steps, San pushed himself up from his desk and cleared his throat. "Mr. Jung, not so fast."

Wooyoung came to a screeching halt at the end of the steps, breaking his eye contact with Yunho to look at San. "Yes, sir?"

"I need to talk to you about something. Your little friend can leave." San said with slight distaste in his tone, shooting a glance at Yunho in the doorway of his classroom.

"But I have a class-"

"I'll write you a pass."

Wooyoung let out a sigh, looking over toward Yunho as his shoulders slumped. "Go ahead, Yunho. I'll see you later tonight."

"Sure! See you tonight, Woo." Yunho bowed politely as he usually did and disappeared from the doorway.

It was now just Wooyoung and San in the classroom, the last student leaving the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Have I done something wrong, sir?" Wooyoung approached San's desk and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

There was a dangerously cold look in San's eyes as he just stared at Wooyoung for a moment. 

"Who is that kid that keeps coming here? Is here your boyfriend or something?"

The question took Wooyoung back, his eyes widening before he frowned. "Um... No, he isn't. Even if he was, why would that be any of your business?"

San rounded his desk slowly, his dress shoes tapping against the hard floor as he walked to stand in front of Wooyoung. "You are my student after all... If I see a student I don't recognize I have a right to know. But that's not why I stopped you."

Wooyoung let out a slight scoff, he was confused with how weird San was acting. "Okay? Why have you stopped me then?"

"You are slacking in my class. I expected so much more out of you."

Wooyoung blinked in shock, shaking his head with a sharp exhale. "What do you mean I'm slacking? I've been getting all the assignments in on time and following the criteria. How can I possibly-"

"Since you are the top student, my criteria is more strict for you, and you are nowhere close to meeting my satisfaction. If you don't start focusing more on your work, then I will have to speak to the Dean about this." San shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait, no... You can't do that, I've been doing EVERYTHING you asked-"

"You could always do a little extra credit for me." San tilted his head to the side, his eyes briefly wandering over Wooyoung before making eye contact with him again.

Wooyoung fell silent for a moment. Something about the way that San said those words made Wooyoung's stomach bubble nervously. 

"Extra credit?"

"Now... This won't be any normal extra credit, but if you expect to pass my class, you'll do what I ask of you." San took a few steps closer toward Wooyoung until he was dangerously close to him.

"What... What will I have to do?" Wooyoung felt as if he couldn't move, he was frozen in place no matter how close San had gotten to him.

A slight smirk formed on San's lips, raising a hand to clutch Wooyoung's jaw softly with his fingertips. "You are very pretty... You have all the looks of a model." San leaned in and brought his lips to Wooyoung's ear, dropping into a seductive tone. 

"I'd love to have you pose in any position I want... Perhaps... Without these clothes in the way? I wonder what mysteries you've been hiding beneath the cloth. I need to capture the art that you selfishly keep to yourself."

Wooyoung could feel his skin go hot despite the chills that had traveled from his tail bone to the nape of his neck. His heart began to beat faster in his chest as if he were in danger, but instead of fleeing, it was almost like he yearned for the sense of danger.

There was something about San that was utterly terrifying, but the words that rolled off of his tongue were intoxicating. All he had to do was say one word, and he could have anyone bowing at his feet.

"I-I... I don't think-"

"You could always just fail my class, and you'll be stuck with me for another year... All you have to do is come by this weekend when you don't have classes, and let me photograph your beautiful landscape..." San's hands found Wooyoung's hips, digging his fingertips into the soft flesh beneath.

Wooyoung almost whined, but he bit his tongue to suppress it. "Th-this weekend?" The moral side of him was screaming at him to stop, but he couldn't risk failing the class, it wouldn't be a good spot on his record.

It's only a photoshoot... Nude...

"Mhm..." He hummed into Wooyoung's ear with a growing grin. "Can you do that for me?"

It was like Wooyoung lost all control of himself. Without thinking about it, he just nodded his head in compliance.

"Yes, sir... Just tell me when."

"I expect to see you at 8 pm and not a minute later." San suddenly let go of Wooyoung and turned back toward his desk. "You're dismissed, Mr. Jung. Tell your next professor to call me when you get there, I will excuse you for being late."

Wooyoung could feel his knees tremble as he tried to process what the hell had just happened. He didn't say anything more, he just tried to hurry out of the classroom as fast as he could. 

When he was free of the bound of the classroom walls, he broke into a full sprint down the hallway. 

The thoughts in his head were racing at a million miles an hour, his stomach felt uneasy like he was going to throw up, and every nerve ending in his body was vibrating. He felt like an animal that had just escaped the jaws of a predator that was playing with him before eating him. 

"I'd love to have you pose in any position I want..."

Echoed over and over in his head. He could still feel the feeling of San's breath against his neck and his fingertips in his hips, threatening him and enticing him all at the same time.

He could very well report San for the inappropriate behavior, but something in his gut told him that would be a very big mistake on his end...

****THE STORY WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING****


	4. Chapter 3

[WARNING: GOREY THEMES]

What does a dark desire really mean? The feeling of potent liquor burning down your throat and warming your core from the inside? The toxic plumes of smoke blackening the walls of your lungs with each inhale? Or is it something of darker meaning? 

Does one ever wonder what it's like to hold the strings of someone's very essence in their hands? Dangling the strings with razor blades threatening the fragile, tightly woven fibers. 

How does it feel to penetrate one's flesh? To rid the crimson beauty beneath the bounds of their bag of bones and creating a river of life in its wake.

Socially acceptable? Absolutely not.

But everyone has their guilty pleasures, right?

______

The handle of the sink faucet squeaked softly as the water was turned on. A pair of hands rubbed together beneath the water, washing away the abundance of dried crimson upon them.

Frédéric Chopin's piano sonata no. 2 played faintly in the background, setting a heavy atmosphere in the cold air of the damp, decrepit basement. The man at the sink began to hum softly to the tone, every note of the piece flooding through his body like a poison.

He had frozen in place when the sounds of weakened whimpers had interrupted his enjoyment of the song. He slowly turned his head to face the gruesome scene that was behind him.

Strapped to an old dentist's exam chair, another man had tape over his mouth and blood trailing from a gashed wound upon the soft flesh of his neck. Apparently, despite the amount of blood he had already lost, he was still clinging to his life by a singular thread. 

The basement was a small area, maybe three meters on all sides. One wall had an array of different tools and sharpened blades, ropes, and a bunch of cleaning material on a cart in the corner. Despite one small light bulb dangling in the center of the room, it wasn't very bright by any means.

San let out a disappointed sigh and spun on his heels, shaking the water from his hands. His designer shoes clicked against the wet concrete, squelching in a pool of blood as he stopped in front of the chair.

"How interesting... You're supposed to be dead. I can't frame this masterpiece while your heart is still beating." His voice was so smooth, yet it was as cold as the arctic circle. 

The man in the chair didn't squirm, his eyes just fluttered weakly as he stared up at San, still letting out wet, choked whines.

"Shhh..." San shushed in a comforting manner, leaning in close to the man's face. "Don't fight it... Give in to the darkness that succumbs us all. I envy you so..." He swiped a single finger through the gaping wound, the proceeded to draw a heart on the man's cheek in his own blood.

"You are my best piece yet. I'm so sorry it had to end this way, we had many fun nights together, didn't we?"

San kept his eyes locked upon the other male's, watching as he drew one last struggled breath, and then his struggling had finally ceased. The irises of his eyes had completely relaxed, the pupils engulfing the life in his eyes with darkness.

Pulling away from the lifeless body, San turned to the counter that was beside the sink, clasping his fingers around a small, black camera. He pressed the button on the top of the camera before he turned back around, a sickening smile upon his lips.

"Finally... Now I can make my art."

______

His heart threatened to break free from the cage in his chest, pounding so loud he could hear the rhythm in his eardrums.

The night air was cold, the steam from his breath slipping past his lips. Wooyoung stared at the lights focused upon the name of the school that was etched in stone above the entrance. He knew San was expecting him, but something was holding him back from entering the building.

What am I doing here? Am I really going to give myself over just to bring my grade up? To satisfy the needs of someone else?

Wooyoung's gaze fell toward the concrete, taking the cool flesh of his bottom lip between his teeth. Part of him was telling himself that it was a one-time thing and there would be no issue with it, but the other part of him was saying that it wasn't worth degrading his morality. Another small part of him was curious. San was his biggest idol and inspiration, anyone would have died to be selected as one of his models, but why did he choose him out of all people? 

Finally, he drew a big breath and started to walk toward the entrance. There was no use in being nervous or afraid, it was only a photoshoot and nothing more than that.

When Wooyoung found his way to San's classroom, he grabbed the door handle and pushed through the door. The sound of Mozart filled his eyes as he looked around, but he didn't see any glimpse of San.

Where is he? Wooyoung thought to himself, glancing at the clock on the wall adjacent to him. I'm on time, but he's not here.

He walked further into the classroom, dropping the bag from his shoulder onto the floor beside San's desk. It was weird being at the university late at night since he was so used to being there during the day.

There were a few pictures scattered across the top of San's desk, it looked to be something he was working on. Rounding to the other side of the desk, Wooyoung reached out and ran his fingers over each picture as he gazed at them. They were beautiful and nothing short of the talent he knew that San had. He came across one photo where a man, presumably in his early 20s, was smiling up at the sky, a field of flowers surrounding him with the sun in the background. It was a rather intimate photo, and the man almost seemed familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Like what you see?" 

Wooyoung jumped slightly and met eye contact with San at the door, he didn't even hear him come in. San never failed to dress to impress, the way his hair was brushed back from his eyes and the way his button-up shirt hung loosely on his shoulders with thin chains around his neck, he was a walking piece of art.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snoop, they were just here and-"

San chuckled lightly with a friendly smile. "It's alright, you don't have to apologize. If I had meant for them to be a secret, I wouldn't have left them out in the open."

"Oh... Right." Wooyoung swallowed dryly with a small nod of his head, forcing a smile.

"Have you eaten?" San shoved his hands into his dress pants and slowly approached Wooyoung. "I could order some food if you're hungry."

Wooyoung hesitated for a moment. "I, uh... I didn't eat, but... No, there's no need for that."

"Why not?" San tilted his head as he stopped in front of him. "We're going to be here for a while so I might as well buy us some dinner. It's my treat, really."

It was weird how nice San was acting with him all of a sudden, considering how lowly he had treated him many times before.

"Well whether or not you want to eat, I'll order something, and then we'll get started." San gave him a charming smile, followed by a subtle wink.

"Okay..."

______

"So should we get started then?" San questioned as he shoveled the last bite of orange chicken into his mouth and set his fork down in the styrofoam box.

Wooyoung's heart leaped in his chest, he had totally forgotten why he was there after getting to know San better over some food.

"I, uh..." His cheeks flushed a pretty pink color, struggling to swallow the food that was in his mouth.

"Are you scared?" San looked at the dark-haired male from across his desk.

"No! I mean... I've never-"

"Stripped for someone?"

"Um... Yeah, that."

San's chair creaked softly as he stood up from his chair. Wooyoung watched him walk around the desk and stand in front of him. He held his hand out for Wooyoung to take, but he hesitated. With San standing over him, he felt slightly intimidated from the way his dark eyes looked at him.

"I won't bite... Do you trust me?" San's tone of voice changed, it was soft and smooth as butter.

"..."

"Take my hand... Let me help you loosen up."

After a long while of hesitating, Wooyoung's hand shook slightly as he reached for San's, gripping ahold of his palm gently. The older male pulled Wooyoung to his feet, gazing deep into his eyes as he pulled him closer.

"How much do you trust me?" San reached up a hand and placed it upon his cheek, using his thumb to trace the bottom edge of Wooyoung's lip.

"I-I..." Wooyoung's heart began to beat faster in his chest. "I don't know."

"Let me rephrase my question..." San used his free hand to grip Wooyoung's hip, now pulling the younger male against his chest. "Do you trust your body in my hands?"

"I-I don't... I don't understand. I thought this was just a photoshoot..." No matter how wrong this felt, Wooyoung couldn't pull away. Every time that San touched him, his body always begged for more.

San gave a cute little chuckle, licking the edges of his top teeth. "I'm sorry... I may have just used that as an excuse to get your clothes off." San leaned his face in closer, his lips almost brushing against the younger male's. "Now, I'll ask again... Do you trust your body in my hands?"

Every inch of him was screaming at him to push San away, but he couldn't find the strength. The way his cologne tickled the hairs in his nose and the cherry lip balm on his lips was so inviting. 

"I-I... I think so..."

San didn't say anything more to that, his hand snaked around the back of Wooyoung's neck and he pulled him closer, connecting their lips together in a gentle kiss. The moment Wooyoung felt the warmth against his lips, he could feel the warmth flood through his body and all the way down into his hips. San didn't hesitate to snake his tongue into the kiss, pulling Wooyoung deeper and deeper into a heated kiss. The passion between them was so intoxicating.

One by one, articles of clothing had fallen to the floor and skin embraced skin. 

Wooyoung didn't know what the hell he had gotten himself into, but the way that their hardened members grazed against each other and the way he attacked the sensitive spot on his neck made him melt through his fingertips.

San finally grabbed the back of Wooyoung's hair and pulled him away from the kiss rather roughly, triggering a surprised yelp from the younger male.

"Now that I have you where I want you..." San tighten his grip, watching Wooyoung wince uncomfortably. "I suggest you bend over that desk." San's tone dropped on octave, he wasn't asking, he was demanding.

"I-I... I've never-"

"Well then I guess this will be your first time, hm?" San used his other hand to grab Wooyoung's length, earning yet another yelp from him. "Bend over the desk, now."

Wooyoung blinked a few times as he swallowed dryly. When San let go of him, he took the few steps toward San's desk, doing as he was told.

What am I doing..?

His thoughts were harshly interrupted when he felt a pain stretching him open from behind. San had slicked one of his fingers with his mouth and inserted it into him, watching Wooyoung jump and grunt uncomfortably.

"Shh... It will feel good soon, just relax." San soothed, running a hand up the length of Wooyoung's back to comfort him. "Just relax."

The more fingers San inserted, the more it started to hurt, but it didn't take long for the pain to turn to pleasure, and his grunts turned into breathless mewls.

"You're such a good boy... Sounds like someone is ready for the big finale."

When San removed his fingers, the vibrating sense of pleasure leaving Wooyoung's body was the worst feeling he had felt.

"F-Finale?"

Without another word, he felt himself being stretched open once more, but with greater size and length. Wooyoung had to reach out and grab the sides of the desk to brace himself, calling out with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"No, give me your hands." San ripped Wooyoung's grip from the desk and pinned his arms behind his back. 

San waited a bit for Wooyoung to adjust to him, then started to snap his hips in a moderate rhythm. Wooyoung's eyes practically rolled back in his head as he cried out.

He felt disgusted with himself, what he was doing there, but the power from San's hips was a guilty pleasure he desperately needed to indulge.

"Oh fuck~" Wooyoung sighed out and balled his fists tightly.

"Of course you would enjoy this... Bent over by your professor and enduring a beating." San growled under his breath, using his other had to grab Wooyoung by the hair and yanking his head off the desk top.

Wooyoung's mouth fell open, letting out a loud moan when San snapped his hips even harder, finding his sweet spot with every thrust.

"S-Stop... I'm g-gonna-"

"You're gonna what? Cum? Make a mess on MY floor?" San pulled Wooyoung up by his hair until his back pressed against his chest, his hips never losing the rough pace. "Do it. I dare you." He growled into Wooyoung's ear. 

San let go of Wooyoung's hair, but continued to hold him in place by clasping a hand tightly around his neck, not cutting off his air flow, but cutting off the circulation to his brain, enhancing the pleasure.

Wooyoung swore he saw lights in his eyes as every inch of his body suddenly became warm, feeling as if his skin was pulsating. Before he knew it, his knees started to tremble and strings of white released from his member, letting out loud, struggled moans.

It wasn't long before San pulled out and released onto the floor as well with a series of grunts, pressing his face into Wooyoung's neck. He released his neck, but wrapped his arms around his torso to hold him tight against his chest. Both males panted tiredly, trying to recover from their highs.

The way Wooyoung's skin felt against his was almost like a fever dream, feeling his heartbeat through his chest against his hands. The younger male felt so fragile in his arms, almost as if he could squeeze him tight and just crush him right there, but he didn't want that. 

Not yet.

Wooyoung felt different from the rest of his toys, and he wanted to keep playing with him a little longer before he broke him. Right now, he was only admiring the way their heat combined together, sweat beading upon their skin and dripping from their foreheads.

Wooyoung was expendable... But San didn't want to make him another one of his projects just yet...

****THE STORY WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING****


	5. Chapter 4

"Now, I'll ask again... Do you just your body in my hands?"

...

"You're such a good boy..."

...

"Of course you would enjoy this..."

...

Those words echoed endlessly in the back of his thoughts as if he could hear them even when San wasn't near him. The way his lips attacked his neck and the way his hands grabbed eagerly at his skin, hips colliding with one another, sending a wave of scorching pleasure that ignited in his gut.

Wooyoung seemed to stare blankly at his reflection in the mirror of his bathroom. Every time his eyes found the deep red marks that lingered on his neck, he could feel his insides twist as he remembered every moment of that night with his Professor. 

He hated himself for it.

He hated the way that he almost craved to be touched like that again, he hated that he loved every second of being defiled against his Professor's desk. 

Wooyoung hadn't seen San since that night, and now he was going to be forced to face him in class that morning. He didn't know how he was going to handle it, he felt as if he was going to throw up, or his knees would buckle and he would just collapse in front of the whole class. He couldn't understand what it was about San that made him fall completely and utterly under his spell.

All San had to do was shoot a glance at him and Wooyoung's heart would threaten to burst from his chest, his hands would begin to tremble and the hairs on the back of his neck would stand up.

No matter how hard he tried to forget what happened, every time he closed his eyes, he swore he could feel San's warm breath against his neck, so inviting and scandalous, but incredibly shameful.

A loud knock at the door of his dorm startled him, flinching as he finally snapped back to reality.

"Woo! Are you up? I got us coffee before we head to class!"

Yunho's voice could be heard from the other side of the door, and Wooyoung almost wanted to say that he was sick and couldn't walk to class with him that morning. But since his encounter with San, he had been completely avoiding Yunho because he didn't want anyone to find out.

With a sigh, he decided he couldn't keep shutting out his best friend anymore. Wooyoung walked out of the bathroom, adjusting his sweatshirt a little bit to try and hide the markings on his neck. He hoped and prayed that Yunho wouldn't notice them.

When Wooyoung opened the door, he was met with Yunho's warm, comforting smile, two warm cups of coffee in his hands, one held out toward Wooyoung. Wooyoung felt a tug in his chest, he desperately wanted to break down and confide in Yunho with what happened, but he knew that he couldn't.

Wooyoung forced a small smile, taking the cup of coffee from Yunho with both of his hands. "Thanks... I'll just get my back really quick and we'll go." 

"Of course," Yunho said with a subtle nod.

The dark-haired male turned around to grab his bag from the small couch at the foot of his bed, and as he turned his head to the side, the markings on his neck were all too obvious now.

Yunho noticed the circular, deep red bruises upon the smaller male's neck, his brows furrowing deeply at the sight.

When Wooyoung returned to the doorway with his bag, Yunho shuffled on his feet with a soft, awkward laugh.

"Um..." Yunho used his free hand to point at his neck, the same side where Wooyoung had the markings. "I see you had fun at some point this weekend."

Wooyoung seemed to tense up, immediately using his hand to cover up that side of his neck. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You could see those from space, Woo..." Yunho tilted his head a bit, biting on the inside of his lip. "So... Who's the lucky girl? Or guy? I'm not quite sure which way you swing on the pendulum."

Wooyoung sighed and pushed Yunho back softly, walking out of his dorm as he shut the door behind him. "Please, don't ask." He was quick to dismiss and started to walk down the hallway.

"Hey!" Yunho called after him and quickly caught up to his side. "Come on now. I won't tell anyone, we're both guys, it's okay to talk about who we sleep with."

"Yunho, stop."

When they exited the dorms, Wooyoung seemed to walk faster to try and avoid the confrontation with Yunho, but Yunho's long legs had an advantage over his short stature.

"I just wanna know. Come on, Woo!"

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"Why not? Did you screw an old lady or something?" Yunho then let out a fake, dramatic gasp. "It was a professor, wasn't it?"

Wooyoung immediately stopped dead in his tracks, shooting a glare up at Yunho as he stopped in front of him. "Leave it alone! God! I don't know why you have to breathe down my neck all the time!"

Yunho took a small step back and blinked in shock. "I'm sorry, Woo, I was just-"

"Forget it. Don't walk me to class, just leave me alone, okay? You have your own class to get to, stop worrying about me." Wooyoung said in a blunt tone. He adjusted the bag strap on his shoulder and started walking toward the school building again.

He completely ignored Yunho calling after him, knowing he would break down at any second if he stuck around any longer.

Yunho was confused with how his friend was acting around him all of a sudden. Just the week before, they were almost inseparable, and now Wooyoung acted as if he didn't want anything to do with him. He seemed on edge, and Yunho knew it had to have been related to the markings on his neck. Concern started to bubble up in his gut.

Something bad must have happened to him...

_____

When class started, Wooyoung had drawn the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, resting his forehead against his arms upon the desk. He didn't want any attention drawn to himself, so he tried his best to just hide in the back of the class where he usually sat. It was more the fact that he couldn't bring himself to look at San, knowing he wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of their secret night together.

He could hear San at the front of the class, reading through a presentation on the lesson that they were covering that day, but with all the thoughts that raced through Wooyoung's head, it all sounded muffled and incoherent to him.

The only thing that rang clear to him was the way that San laughed here and there or replying to a question with a cocky tone of voice. 

God... His voice is driving me crazy... Wooyoung thought to himself as he tried to stifle the sound by pushing his fingers into his ears.

"Jung Wooyoung!"

When he heard San call his name, he could feel electricity travel from the base of his neck to the tip of his tail bone. He swore that his heart stopped in his chest.

"Please come down here and help me with my demonstration, yeah?"

Wooyoung slowly raised his head from his desk, swallowing hard as he glanced around at all the curious eyes that were now laid upon him.

"Well?" San had tilted his head curiously, wondering why Wooyoung hadn't even gotten up from his seat yet.

"I-I... I don't feel well, I'll stay back here if that's okay." Wooyoung tried to get himself out of the situation by making up some excuse.

"Nonsense. It won't take long. When we're done, you can be dismissed," San walked over toward the edge of the stairs with a hand held out. "It will only take a moment."

Wooyoung looked down at his feet for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously. He knew that no matter how he tried to squeeze out of the situation, San was going to get him to come down one way or another, there was no point in trying anymore.

He pushed up from the desk and stepped out into the aisle of stairs. Each step meant another step closer toward the black-haired male at the bottom of the stairs. The closer he got, the more his nerve endings were screaming at him to stop. He just kept his eyes on his shoes because he knew if he made eye contact with San, he would collapse right there on the stairs.

When Wooyoung got to the bottom of the stairs, he had completely ignored San's outstretched hand and walked toward the center. 

San just let out a subtle chuckle under his breath, knowing exactly why the younger male was acting the way he was.

"Alright, now that we have our beloved assistant with us. Let's get on with the lesson." San turned around, using his left hand to brush his hair from his face as he approached Wooyoung. "You've been paying attention to the lesson, correct?"

Wooyoung hesitated for a short moment, then shook his head. "No, sir, I'm sorry."

"That's quite alright, we'll catch you up to speed then. Sweatshirt? Off. Oh, and don't forget the shirt you're wearing underneath."

Wooyoung suddenly lifted his eyes and met direct eye contact with San, his eyes wide with confusion. "M-My... My shirt?"

"Yes. As you said, you weren't paying attention, but we are discussing the art of the body. Sure we could observe you with your shirt on, but bare skin is the best display of art." A slight smirk started to form on San's face, it was clear he was doing it on purpose.

"I-I don't-"

"If you can't do it yourself, then I could always remove it for you. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

The sudden remark made the class erupt in murmurs and whispers. Wooyoung wasn't the only one ridden with shock, but now the whole class was starting to become suspicious at that point.

"Shirt off, please."

Wooyoung, who was already frustrated and burning in his cheeks, finally just gripped the hems of both his sweatshirt and shirt, ripping it over his head and throwing them to the ground. A couple of students, including male students, and whistled suggestively at Wooyoung's lean build. A few of the students made subtle remarks about the red marks lining his neck and chest.

San couldn't help but grin as he walked behind Wooyoung, leaning into his ear to whisper. "Now was that so hard?"

Wooyoung clenched his jaw slightly but kept a straight face, just staring straight ahead at the back wall. He wanted to grab his stuff from the floor and storm out of the class, but his feet felt as if they were glued to the floor, San had that effect on him.

"Now, as I was saying..." San cleared his throat, placing his cold, soft hands upon Wooyoung's shoulders.

San could feel Wooyoung flinch slightly at his touch, sensing that the younger male was still resonating over the way he had touched him before.

He loved that...

"Photography of the human body explores the concept of how we visually relate to ourselves or others." San ran his fingertips down the length of Wooyoung's arms softly until his hands found their place upon his hips. "Never be afraid to engage with your subject. Most view photography as a simple man or woman behind a camera taking photos of what is in front of them, but it is so much more intimate than that, especially when you have a canvas as beautiful as this to manipulate for the art you capture."

San removed one of his hands from Wooyoung's hips and brought it to the edge of his chin, lifting his head up and to the side. "Gaze upon the way his skin stretches, the way the muscle reveal themselves beneath. The way your subject is posed can express what story your photo is trying to tell."

Wooyoung couldn't help but swallow dryly as he willingly allowed San's hands to explore his body, it only made the memory clearer to him, and he was finding it hard to keep himself composed.

It was then that the sound of the door to the classroom interrupted San's lesson. Everyone's eyes turned toward the door to find a taller male shuffling awkwardly upon his feet.

Wooyoung felt his heart lunge in his chest when he had realized that it was Yunho, he looked a bit taken back seeing him standing there with his shirt off and San's hands upon him.

"Ah..." San flashed a welcomingly charming smile, removing his hands as he took a small step back. "Yunho, isn't it? You're not supposed to be in this department."

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Choi, I didn't mean to interrupt your class. I just had something really important to talk with, uh... Wooyoung about." Yunho couldn't take his eyes away from Wooyoung, who looked incredibly humiliated and embarrassed.

"Well, I am in the middle of a lesson. If you would like, you can take a seat in the back of the class and observe until the class is over." San gestured with his hand toward the back of the class.

"No, I-I'll just-"

"Please. You might learn a little something while you're here. It's no trouble at all."

Wooyoung shook his head subtly as if telling Yunho that he shouldn't stick around, but Yunho just nodded politely to Mr. Choi and headed toward the stairs. When Yunho found a seat in the back of the class, he set his bag down quietly on the floor beside him.

This was perfect. San knew the close relationship that Wooyoung had with Yunho, which meant they were something special to each other. He couldn't have his toy distracted by anyone else, he needed Wooyoung to be completely and utterly dependant on him, and Yunho was only going to make that complicated. 

"Back to the lesson. As I was saying, never be afraid to engage with the subject. If they are too stiff, it ruins the photo, help them relax if they allow you." San walked slowly in front of Wooyoung, bringing both of his hands to the younger male's face.

Yunho watched as San interlocked his fingers gently into Wooyoung's hair, and it wasn't hard to see that Wooyoung practically melted into his hands. The longer the lesson went on, the more San touched him in suggestive ways, but nothing that was too inappropriate, and Wooyoung was clearly craving more by the facial expressions he was making.

Yunho could feel his chest tighten, but he couldn't help but just stare at Wooyoung. There was no lying anymore, he didn't just see Wooyoung as a friend, and when he saw those markings on his neck that morning, it hurt him a little bit, but it all became crystal clear in that moment. The way Wooyoung was practically addicted to every touch and graze that San made, it didn't take him long to figure out just who Wooyoung had slept.

He felt sick to his stomach...

Just then, the dismissal bell rang and the lesson had ended. Yunho was the first one out of his seat, swinging his bag over his shoulder roughly and stomping down the steps. He pushed past a few students to be the first one out of the door.

At this time, a clearly flustered Wooyoung was picking up his shirt and sweatshirt from the floor. He watched Yunho fly out of the classroom, and a brewing feeling in his gut told him that something was very wrong with the older male. 

After Wooyoung put his clothes back on, despite San trying to flag him down before leaving his class, Wooyoung had bolted down the hallway while struggling to get his bag over his shoulder. He needed to catch up to Yunho, he needed to explain what had happened back in the class because if he didn't then Yunho would get the wrong idea.

"Yunho! Hey! Wait!" Wooyoung had flown out of the exit doors that lead out of the art building, quickly catching up to Yunho who was storming down the sidewalk.

Yunho didn't slow his pace until Wooyoung had caught up with him, running in front of him and grabbing onto his arms as he looked up at him. 

"Hey... Why did you leave like that?"

"Leave me the hell alone." Yunho was quick to snap at Wooyoung, a slight look of hurt in his eyes.

Wooyoung blinked a few times in shock, having to take a step back when he realized that his friend was pissed off. "Whoa... Are you okay?"

Yunho rubbed his nose as he let out a bitter scoff. "No, actually, I'm far from okay. What the HELL was that back there, Woo? You had a Professor fondling you and you just let him do it."

"Yunho, it's really not like that-"

"Not like what? That you're CLEARLY fucking the photography professor?" Yunho spat with poison on his tongue, a deep frown upon his brow.

Wooyoung felt his heart drop into his stomach, his mouth almost falling to the floor as every word that he was about to say was ripped from his lips.

"You know... I feel like the biggest FUCKING idiot, and do you know why?" Yunho laughed bitterly before licking the inside of his bottom lip. "I LIKED you, Wooyoung. Not as a friend, not as a brother, I wanted to be something more with you, but after what I saw in there-"

"Please, Yunho, just let me explain-"

"No! I said I don't want to hear it. You can do whatever the hell you want, I don't care, but if you're going to fuck around with some professor, I don't want to be apart of that."

"What... What are you saying?" Wooyoung sounded defeated as he tried to swallow the forming lump in his throat.

"I'm saying we're done here. Don't call me to hang out, don't even say hi to me when you see me around." Yunho got in Wooyoung's face and looked him dead in the eyes. "I'm saying stay the fuck away from me."

With that, Yunho shouldered past the smaller male without another word. 

Wooyoung was quick to turn around and call after him. "Yah! Yunho! Wait, please!"

He just watched as Yunho disappeared around the corner of the building, and a warm, stinging sensation filled his eyes, tears hindering his vision. It felt as if there was a heavy weight upon his chest, he felt like her couldn't breathe and that the world was closing in around him. 

It didn't feel any better that he had enjoyed the way San made a spectacle of him, and now his best friend, who had just confessed his feelings in the worst way, no longer wanted anything to do with him because of the secret he had failed to keep. Wooyoung locked both of his hands into the locks of his hair, biting on his lips to try to stop himself from crying more than he already was. 

He felt absolutely helpless. Yunho was the only person at the university who went out of his way to be there for him, and now he was gone... Just like that.

And Wooyoung would never know that it was all apart of San's plan...

****THE STORY WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING****


	6. Chapter 5

Even after the encounter with Yunho just the day before, that didn't stop Wooyoung from at least trying to talk to him. But no matter how many times he called him or knocked on the door to his dorm, Yunho had completely ignored him until he finally gave up.

Wooyoung was beyond upset that he had just lost someone who was extremely important to him, and even more, he was upset over the fact that he had been so blind to Yunho's true feelings toward him. He knew that San had purposefully made a spectacle of him, not just in front of the whole class, but specifically in front of Yunho, and it made his stomach twist with anger. He hated how involved he had become with San, how easily his knees would go weak with just a single touch or a single word from San's mouth, and because of this, he had lost his best friend.

The door to San's classroom flew open, slamming against the wall from how quickly it was shoved open. The black-haired male, who was writing that day's lesson upon the chalkboard, calmly turned his head toward the door to see who had come in so harshly. When he caught eye contact with a visibly upset Wooyoung, it took everything in him to bite back a smirk from forming upon his face. His eyes averted briefly to the clock above the door, seeing that it was still rather early, students wouldn't even be coming to class for a while.

"Ah... Mr. Jung," San said in a soft tone, setting the chalk down upon the ledge of the board before turning to face the younger male, who stood at the other side of his desk. "Is there something I can help you with this morning? Here for a morning session before class?"

As San sat at his desk, he had a forming smirk on his face until he heard soft sniffles. San looked up curiously at Wooyoung, only noticing then that tears were running down his cheeks.

"Wooyoung-"

"Shut up." Wooyoung could barely choke out his words. "What the HELL do you want with me?"

A look of confusion washed over San's face. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about yesterday's lesson, the way you humiliated me in front of the class AND my best friend. What am I to you? A toy? A pawn?" Tears continued to fall down Wooyoung's cheeks as his tone changed from sadness to anger.

"I can assure you that-"

"Don't even think about denying it. You know exactly what you did. Do you even know what everyone says about me already? I keep denying that anything ever happened between us, but no matter what I say, the other students continue to harass me! You only made it worse when you had your paws all over me for your little lesson!" Wooyoung had to pause and take a breath to prevent himself from breaking down. 

"Woo-"

Wooyoung was able to dry his tears, but a heavy look hung in his eyes as he stared at San. "Stop. Please, just stop. What happened that night shouldn't have even happened, and you have no idea how much I hate myself for it. Shit, you probably don't even care... So why the fuck am I even trying? I don't know what I did to deserve any of this from you, but I can't do this anymore. I really can't..."

San had opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of chattering students entering the classroom made him choke on his words. Wooyoung glanced over at the few who had entered and just shook his head. 

"Nevermind. Thanks for the help on the project anyway." Wooyoung dismissed, playing it off as if he was just talking to him about the upcoming project that was due, he couldn't bear the other students becoming more suspicious than they already were.

San watched as Wooyoung pulled his hood over his head and turned around, making his way up the steps and into his seat in the back. 

Wooyoung was easy to break and extremely naive, and as much as San loved to see him fall apart in front of him, he wasn't quite done toying with him. He had to change his approach, ease up on him a bit, and reel him back in. If he continued with what he was doing already, everything he had planned out would have gone to waste, and that's something that San could not afford. 

He needed Wooyoung to depend on him, not resent him, so now that he was knocked down, it was time for San to build him back up.

______

When the class had ended and students started to file out of the classroom in clusters, Wooyoung was the last one to get out of his seat in hopes to avoid sly comments and snickers from the others. He waited until the last student left the room, then finally got up from his chair and slung his bag over his shoulder with a heavy sigh.

As Wooyoung descended the steps, he raised his gaze to see that San was now standing at the end of the steps looking up at him. He was quick to divert his gaze, just dropping his head toward the floor as if attempting to avoid San at all costs. Just as Wooyoung got to the bottom of the steps, San caught him by the arm and stopped him from leaving.

"Please... Let go of me." Wooyoung spoke in a soft, defeated tone.

"We didn't finish our conversation, and I never got to say what I wanted to say." 

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Please, just let me go." 

"Well then at least let me apologize." San turned his head to look at the younger male with a gentle tone of voice. "Grant me that, and I promise I'll let you go."

Wooyoung could feel a swelling pain grow in his throat, lifting his head to meet San's gaze. "You have thirty seconds and then I'm leaving whether or not you want me to."

"Look, I know I've been an asshole to you, and I'm really sorry about that. Everything that I have done to you up to this very moment has been childish and way out of line. I realize now that I shouldn't have acted upon my desires, I shouldn't have used you." San looked down toward the ground with a soft frown upon his brows. "I'm really sorry, Wooyoung... And, um... Don't worry about the students harassing you anymore, I'll be sure to take action against the students who are causing you trouble. I don't want to hurt you anymore... I really don't."

Wooyoung just stared at San for the longest time, feeling the lump in his throat grow as tears filled his eyes once again. "I-" He had opened his mouth to say something but choked on his words. "I just... I feel so helpless. My best friend hates me and I feel so alone..."

He just shook his head, taking a shaky, deep breath in as he tried to compose himself, but tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

"Come here..." 

San tugged on Wooyoung's arm and pulled him into his chest, snaking his arms around Wooyoung's back to hold him securely. It was then that Wooyoung had completely broken down, his arms wrapping tightly around San's neck as he sobbed into his shoulder.

"Just let it all out... I've got you," San muttered softly into the boy's ear to soothe him, ensuring that he felt completely and utterly safe in his arms. "You don't have to be alone anymore."

The left corner of San's mouth upturned into a smirk, raising a hand to stroke the back of Wooyoung's hair softly. He was one step closer to getting what he wanted, but he was going to take his time with this one. Wooyoung was as fragile as a piece of glass, he couldn't destroy him just yet.

"I promise to never hurt you again..."

______

The warmth of the sun kissed his skin as he outstretched his head toward the sky, shutting his eyes so he didn't look directly into the burning light. The feeling of the wind blowing through his hair was so refreshing, and the sounds of birds and distant chatter filled his ears like an unorganized symphony in the park. He grazed a hand through the blades of emerald green grass beneath him before clutching a handful. He loved the way soft grass felt in between his fingers.

Wooyoung knew he was supposed to be focusing on the project that was due the next week, but instead, he couldn't help but enjoy the outside air. After the past couple of days of non-stop studying and assignments, it was nice to just clear his mind for a bit before he got to work. 

He dropped his head back toward his lap and opened his eyes, wrapping his fingers around the camera that rested in his lap. Running his fingers over the edges, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip as a memory crossed his mind.

San pulled Wooyoung's head away from his shoulder, both hands upon each side of his face as he gazed into the younger male's eyes.

"Please don't cry..." San soothed as he wiped the tears away from his cheeks with his thumbs. 

"...You're too pretty to cry..."

Wooyoung cleared his throat to push the thought away. He still had San's camera after all of this time, but San had never asked for it back, so he never even thought to return it.

Focus, Wooyoung, focus...

The dark-haired male turned the camera on with the push of a button, raising it to his eye toward the large statue just a few dozen meters in front of him. Parents played with their children and people chatted in small groups at the base of the statue, it was a perfect shot.

Click.

He shifted the camera toward a light post in front of the forested area of the park, where a bright blue-colored bird cleaned its feathers.

Click.

When he shifted the camera again, he froze when he saw who had walked into the frame. It seemed like no matter what he did, he could never get away from San, whether it be in his thoughts or in class, but this time, there he was... Hands shoved into the pockets of a white blazer as he walked down the sidewalk of the park.

His midnight hair was being blown gently from his eyes, and the way the sun caressed his skin almost made it seem as if he was glowing. Everywhere San went, he never failed to dress to impress, and Wooyoung was definitely beyond impressed. 

Wooyoung watched as a child ran past San on the sidewalk, laughing and screaming as the mother chased her, and San looked back with a bright smile on his face. San's shoulders bounced softly as he presumably chuckled at the sight.

It felt a bit weird just watching San through the screen of the camera, it was DEFINITELY weird, but the black-haired male seemed like a work of art himself. It's not like he would keep the photo anyway, but the way San was in that moment was too perfect to miss the opportunity. Wooyoung's finger pressed against the button of the camera, using his thumb to zoom in a little more, but just as he was about to take the picture, San's head turned in his direction.

Wooyoung widened his eyes and immediately dropped the camera into his lap. San was staring right at him now, he had definitely noticed Wooyoung attempting to take a picture of him, and he didn't know whether he should attempt to run or just sit there awkwardly. 

He watched with his heart pounding in his chest when he saw that San was now walking in his direction.

Oh, no... Please stop. Don't come over here, PLEASE don't come over here...

Wooyoung dropped his head toward his lap, bringing the camera toward his face as if trying to pretend he was going through the pictures on the camera, but it was a failed attempt to avoid the situation.

A pair of black dress shoes gently crushed the grass beneath them as they came to a stop in front of Wooyoung.

"Did you catch anything good?"

Wooyoung swallowed hard, starting to chew on the inside of his lip and looking up at San slowly. "U-Uh..." He let out a sheepish chuckle. "No... I was just trying to fix the focus on the camera. It was, um... It was acting weird."

"So you focus on me?" The smile that grew upon San's lips almost made Wooyoung scream.

"I-I didn't mean to, you were just-"

San laughed softly as he squatted down to Wooyoung's level, extending a hand toward him. "That's my camera, correct? Let me take a look at it, I'll see if I can fix it... If you don't mind, of course." 

Wooyoung hesitated for a moment, he knew San was trying to catch him in his own lie, and it was working like a charm. With a deep sigh of defeat, he rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

"Okay, you caught me. I was trying to take a picture of you but you caught me."

"Well next time you want a picture..." San reached out his hand and brushed a strand of Wooyoung's hair from his face. "Just ask me, alright?"

Wooyoung could feel every part of his body ignite like a fire, his face especially, and when San noticed a small smile came to his face.

"I'm sorry. Am I coming off a little strong?"

"No! I-I mean, no, it's fine," Wooyoung said before clearing his throat and forcing a smile.

Shut the hell up, Wooyoung... You're making yourself look dumb.

"You're working on the project for my class, right?"

Wooyoung just nodded.

"I can give you some extra help to ace the project if you would like." San gently took the camera from Wooyoung's hand and slipped the strap around his neck. "It will be our little secret, come on." He held out his hand for Wooyoung to take.

The way San fluctuated back and forth between being a total ass and a sweetheart made Wooyoung's head feel like it was about to explode. One minute, San would make a total fool of him, the next minute, he would flash a smile and put on a gentleman act. He could never figure out which one was the real San, but he fell for it every time.

"No, it's okay-"

"Don't be silly." San grabbed ahold of Wooyoung hand and stood to his feet, pulling the younger male to his feet with him. "You want to pass my class, right? I promise, there are no strings attached, you don't have to do anything for the grade. It's just pure, honest help."

Wooyoung stared at San for a long while before he ever nodded. "Alright... I suppose I could use the help."

"Great..." 

San had intertwined his fingers with his, squeezing Wooyoung's hand tightly with a soft chuckle. It almost made Wooyoung's knees buckle, his heart fluttering unnecessarily in his chest. 

This is your professor... You have to stop letting him get to you! This is bad... This is really bad...

San took Wooyoung all over the park, finding the right spots for a picture and giving him tips on how to capture the perfect moment. Here and there, San would use Wooyoung as the main subject of the photo, telling him how to pose and the expression he needed before taking the picture. Every time he took a photo San would shower him with compliments, making the younger male feel like he was in a fever dream the whole time.

Wooyoung couldn't lie, he loved the way San talked about him, how his honied words would make his body feel warm and important. He started to see San in a whole different light, maybe he wasn't really the asshole that he thought he was. They laughed, they played around, they talked about everything under the sun, and learned that they actually had a lot in common with each other. It felt nice to connect with someone, someone who understood Wooyoung's passions and ambitions without passing judgment.

Twigs and leaves crunched under their feet as they navigated through a small trail in the woods, Wooyoung walked in front with San trailing close behind him. They were searching for one last spot to take a picture, and they hadn't yet taken any pictures in the woods.

"So what were you even doing out in the park anyway? Are you following me or something?" Wooyoung made a playful jab, hearing San laugh in response behind him.

"You wish I was following you... But no, I come to the park to clear my head sometimes, it feels less... Tedious and restricted when I'm here."

Wooyoung shot a brief, weird look back at San as he grinned widely. "I never took you as the nature-is-my-happy-place kind of guy."

"Well, you never asked me, you always run away from me."

"Because you're an asshole when we're in class." 

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"You aren't the first-" 

Just then, Wooyoung had caught his foot on a tree root that stuck up from the ground, quickly losing his balance. He failed to catch himself on anything, but before he even hit the ground, San caught him by the arm and he was quick to pull him into his chest.

"Easy there..." San laughed as Wooyoung looked at him with shocked eyes. "You need to watch where you're going, little one."

There was a long moment of silence, San didn't let go and they didn't break eye contact for a single second. It wasn't until San's eyes fell to the pinkish flesh of Wooyoung's lips that he could feel the heat return to his face, his heart violently rattling his rib cage from how fast it was beating.

"I know I've already asked this..." San's voice dropped into a lower, almost seductive tone as he raised a hand to grip the back of Wooyoung's neck, pulling his face closer. "Do you trust me?" 

Wooyoung couldn't handle the scarce distance between them, he could feel San's warm breath against his lips, and every inch of him screamed to close that distance. Before Wooyoung could even do or say anything, San pressed his soft, warm lips against his. This kiss was very different from the first time, it didn't just feel like any regular kiss, it sent a whole wave of electricity into the air.

The longer the kiss lingered, the more heated and intense it became. San managed to push Wooyoung back against a tree, which triggered a small whimper from the younger male. San's velvet tongue begged for entrance into his mouth, and he was granted his wish almost immediately. His hands found their place lowly upon Wooyoung's rear just as he rolled his hips to meet his, and this time a soft, breathless moan escaped from his nose.

Wooyoung was so caught up in the intensity of the moment that he didn't even stop to think that they were still in public. Suddenly Wooyoung pulled himself away from the kiss, practically panting to catch the breath that San had stolen from him. San didn't press the matter, he just looked into Wooyoung's eyes with a confused expression.

"I-I... I-I gotta g-go... I-I can't do th-this..." Wooyoung's face was the color of a cherry, his lips starting to swell subtly. 

"We can take this somewhere more priv-"

"No, I-I just need t-to go..."

San immediately took his hands off of Wooyoung and took a step back away from him with a nod. "I'm really sorry... I shouldn't have-"

"No... I-I... I really liked it, i-it's just... I need to go. I'm sorry." Wooyoung was quick to push himself off of the tree, almost stumbling from how fragile his knees felt to walk on.

"Woo, wait!" San tried to call after him to stop him, but Wooyoung didn't even look back at him.

Wooyoung just needed a moment to himself. He didn't know what he had just felt during that moment of passion, but it terrified him. The way San touched him and eagerly pulled him closer, the way his tongue caressed his own, it didn't feel close to how it felt the first time. This was more intense, more intimate, and passionate rather than just a quick fuck, and he knew San felt it too.

In a different situation, Wooyoung wouldn't have hesitated, but the moral side of him kept reminding him that San was still his professor. They weren't supposed to be together, they COULDN'T be together. San would get fired from his position, and Wooyoung would probably be evicted from the school. 

It ate at him from the inside out because he desperately wanted every part of San, but knew that there was no possibility of it ever working out.

It could NEVER work out...

****THE STORY WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING****


	7. Chapter 6

As mad as Yunho was with Wooyoung, he couldn't help but feel as if something was missing from his life as the days passed on. He missed his obnoxious laugh and the way that he could talk about his passion for photography for hours on end. Yunho started to regret the way he had treated Wooyoung that day, he felt as if he shouldn't have reacted the way that he did and should've tried to at least talk to Wooyoung about it.

It had been a couple of days since Wooyoung had stopped trying to reach out to him, no more calls, no more late-night knocks at his door, nothing.

The blue light of his phone screen lit up his face in the darkness of his dorm room, staring blankly at the open messages between him and Wooyoung. The last messages he received read:

🐻woobear🐻

2020/05/14

[ Yunho? ] 8:32 PM ✓

[ please don't ignore me ] 10:01 PM ✓

[ can we talk? ] 10:02 PM ✓

| 10:04 PM | Missed a call from 🐻woobear🐻 |

[ ok... I'll just leave you alone. just know I'm really sorry... ] 1:30 AM ✓

Yunho drew a deep breath in through his nose and dropped his phone onto his chest. He just stared up at his ceiling while his eyes adjusted to the darkened room. A part of him wanted to just block the number and cut all ties with Wooyoung, but the bigger part of him longed to reconcile with his friend. After all, he still had some remnants of feelings for Wooyoung, and there was no point in trying to deny them.

I should probably go talk to him... Apologize for completely ghosting him...

He gripped the sides of his phone and lifted it from his chest, checking the time in the top right corner of the screen. It wasn't too late in the evening yet, so maybe Wooyoung would be awake if he stopped by. He didn't even know if Wooyoung would want to see him, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to take that chance.

Yunho peeled himself off of his bed and grabbed his black sweatshirt from the back of his desk chair. He slipped the sweatshirt on over his bare torso, fixing the hem of it as he walked toward the door.

Once out in the hall, Yunho could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest from the nerves.

Stopping in front of Wooyoung's dorm, Yunho had raised a fist to knock on the door, but he hesitated for a brief moment. He could hear the faint playing of music from the other side of the door.

I shouldn't bother him... Should I just leave? No... I have to talk to him. But what if I just make everything worse?

With another deep inhale through his nose, Yunho found the courage to knock on the door lightly.

After a brief moment, he could hear Wooyoung call from inside.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Yunho... Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The music stopped and there was a long period of silence. It felt as if he were standing there for hours, but it was only just a few seconds. The lock on the door was unlatched and had been pulled open just a crack.

Wooyoung met eye contact with him, the look of confusion written in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanna talk to you, Woo... Can I come in? It won't take long if you're busy, I just really wanted to talk to you."

Wooyoung shuffled on his feet a bit and glanced at the floor. "Yunho, I'm working on-"

"Please, Woo. Just give me five minutes, okay? I'll leave you alone after if that's what you want." Yunho tilted his head to the side, softening the expression on his face. "Just five minutes."

Wooyoung let out a short sigh, starting to chew on the inside of his lip. Finally, he nodded his head and opened the door all the way. He stepped to the side to allow Yunho to come into his dorm.

Yunho stepped inside while shoving his hands into his pockets, and Wooyoung shut the door behind him. Just as he turned to say something to Wooyoung, they both had opened their mouths to say something, but paused.

"You go first..." Wooyoung said in a soft tone and brushed a few strands of hair from his face.

"I'm really sorry for acting like such a dick a few days ago. I don't know what came over me, I just didn't know how to process your..." Yunho paused as he scratched the back of his neck. "Your situation, I suppose."

"You don't have to apologize." Wooyoung shook his head with a small shrug. "If I was you I probably would have reacted the same way."

"It's just... I don't know. I've been thinking about it a lot, and I find myself worrying about you."

Wooyoung's brows furrowed slightly. "Why?"

"I mean... He's your professor, Woo... Do you even know what you're doing? Do you even really know him? Not only could it get him in trouble, but it would damage your reputation as well."

It was obvious that Wooyoung didn't like what Yunho said, he immediately let out a scoff.

"I think I'm old enough to be aware of the decisions I make."

"I never said that you weren't."

"Then what exactly is your point here, Yunho?" Wooyoung tilted his head with the look of confusion deepening on his face.

"My point is... Do you know who exactly you're sleeping with? Sure, he may make you feel a certain way, but do you even know anything about him?"

"I do actually." Wooyoung was quick to fire back.

"Oh really? Tell me what you know about him then."

"I-" Wooyoung had opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly fell silent.

That was all the confirmation that Yunho needed.

"Exactly. You don't know him."

"So what? Why is it even your concern? It's not your life so who are you to judge mine?" Wooyoung was starting to get defensive, the confusion turning into a frown.

"I'm not trying to argue with you, Woo, I'm just trying to look out for you. I mean, isn't it even a little bit suspicious that this guy, a college professor, is toying with you? Have you stopped to think what his intentions are with you?"

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand."

"Exactly!" Yunho reached out and grabbed ahold of Wooyoung's hands. "I don't understand, and I don't understand what you intend to gain from this other than a meaningless fuck buddy." Yunho hoped he could try to get through to him, but it wasn't seeming to work.

"It's not meaningless, Yunho!" Wooyoung snapped back, clearly starting to become frustrated.

"How is it not? He doesn't want you for anything but a toy to bend over his desk when he wants! You are nothing to him, Wooyoung. You need to see that!"

Wooyoung ripped one of his hands out of Yunho's, swinging his hand as if to smack him, but Yunho was quick to catch his hand.

Wooyoung struggled to pull his hand free, but it was no use. "Let go of me! How dare you belittle me like that?"

Yunho backed Wooyoung against the wall and leaned his face in close. The way that Yunho towered over Wooyoung made him feel slightly intimidated, losing his will to fight back when he had locked eyes with the taller male.

"You know I would never intentionally belittle you. I wish you could just see how much I care for you, but you're so blinded by someone else who doesn't even see you for who you are." Yunho let go of his hands and just shook his head lightly. "You will never understand that while you're out chasing someone who isn't interested in you, I will always be on the sidelines because that's where it seems I belong to you."

Wooyoung blinked a few times, unsure of how he should respond to what Yunho said. Some of the things he said made sense, maybe he really was being blinded, but Yunho would never see San the way that he did.

"Just say you want me to leave you alone and stay out of your life if that's what you want. You think I'm attacking you, but I'm only trying to protect you. And if that's a problem to you? Then..." Yunho sighed deeply and licked the inside of his bottom lip. "Then maybe I'm a fool for thinking I could persuade you to make a better choice."

"You know I don't want that, Yunho..." Wooyoung reached up a hand and placed it upon Yunho's shoulder. "I appreciate that you're looking out for me, but you don't make my decisions for me."

"I don't want to make decisions for you, that has never been my intention." Yunho sighed, allowing his gaze to fall to the ground. "I just want what's best for you, and I hope someday you'll open your eyes and see that."

Wooyoung brought his hands to Yunho's cheeks, making the taller male look at him "I do see it..."

The two locked eyes for the longest time as if becoming lost in the galaxies hidden in their pupils. The atmosphere between them seemed to shift for a moment, both of them feeling it grow in intensity.

Yunho had started to say something when Wooyoung pulled him in closer, lifting himself up onto his tiptoes before connecting their lips together in a gentle kiss. Wooyoung didn't know why he was doing it, but at the moment, it felt right. Yunho didn't even hesitate to push back into the kiss, his hands finding their place upon the smaller male's hips as he pulled him closer.

The heat in the room began to rise, and the kiss started to deepen. Excited inhales and exhales filled the air as their lips connected over and over, both of them wanting more with each second that passed.

While the moment was becoming more intense, Wooyoung saw flashes of the way that San would touch him, his eager lips devouring his, and he suddenly ripped himself away from Yunho. He plastered himself back against the wall, trying to regain his breath with wide eyes. Yunho could tell that something was wrong, so he immediately took a couple of steps back. His puffy cheeks had become flushed, a look of shock on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Yunho... I-I can't do this." Wooyoung slightly stammered in a small voice, touching his fingers to his lips.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go."

When Yunho turned to leave the room, Wooyoung caught him by the shirt.

"Please, it's not you... I'm just... I'm really confused about what I feel right now and... I just need to think." Wooyoung cleared his throat softly. "Just give me some time to think..."

Yunho turned his head to look back at Wooyoung, but he didn't say anything, he just gave an awkward nod of his head. With that, Wooyoung let go of his shirt and Yunho didn't waste any time leaving his dorm room.

His thoughts were racing a mile a minute as he made his way back to his own dorm. Yunho couldn't bring himself to believe what had just happened, and while he was complaining about what happened, something about it felt wrong.

Part of Yunho knew that Wooyoung would never come around for him, he would always be caught up in San's embrace. There was just something about San that was unsettling to him, he carried himself like he was holding a Pandora's box of secrets, and Yunho wanted to know exactly what it was about San that made him so irresistible.

If Wooyoung wouldn't listen to Yunho's words, then maybe he could provide Wooyoung with some kind of proof that San isn't who he says he is...

****THE STORY WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING****


	8. Chapter 7

Sounds of shoes connecting with the laminated floor of the studio echoed off of the walls. Smooth, electrifyingly sensual music played over the loudspeakers as the blonde male managed to match every move of his body to the tempo.

This week's assignment was a free choice, every student had the chance to show off their favorite song and favorite style of dance to the whole class. While Yunho loved the organization of a well-planned choreography, it was more fun to allow the music to create the dance itself. Instead of copying off of someone else's video like everyone else was doing, Yunho wanted to create his own dance to one of his favorite songs, Thirsty by Taemin. His moves were sharp to the beat, but he also managed to make his body move with fluidity. It was one of the main reasons he was at the top of his class, he was the best student they had in the entertainment department of the school. 

In less than five hours of practicing in the studio alone, he was able to create his own original choreography for the song, but from the constant work he was putting his body through, he was exhausted. 

The music fell silent, Yunho collapsed to his knees and he had to catch himself by his hands so he didn't fall face-first onto the floor. Hair clung to the back of his neck, sweat beading on his skin and dripping from his chin onto the wooden floor. His black tank top was sticking to his back and abs.

"Shit..." Yunho took a deep breath to try and regulate his heavy breathing, letting out a small cough immediately after.

Yunho usually didn't push himself too hard, but over the past few days, there was one thing on his mind that was absolutely driving him mad. He had hoped that putting his all into the practice for his assignment that it would clear his mind, but it didn't do any justice. The cloud of curiosity weighed heavily upon his broad shoulders, curiosity surrounding who this Choi San could be, or if he was exactly who he was claiming to be.

He knew that it was none of his business, but if Wooyoung's eyes were being blinded by false affection, then he needed to not only bring his mind some peace but to lift the veil for Wooyoung as well.

Yunho managed to push himself up off of the floor slowly, stretching out his arms and legs a bit as he made his way over to his stuff upon the leather couch in the corner of the room. He plopped down onto the leather, brushing his damp, sweaty hair out of his face. He reached into the black duffle bag at his side, fishing around inside before he pulled out his phone and water bottle. As he took a big drink of his water, Yunho pressed the button on the side to check the time, and it was just past seven o'clock in the evening.

What came to his mind next would surely get him in a lot of trouble if he was caught, but barely anyone was on campus at this time on a weekend. The Arts building wasn't too far away, and the doors were never locked until midnight since students would come and work on their projects if they had any.

I know this is a bad idea... But maybe Mr. Choi has some things in his classroom that could give me a clue about him. It will just be a quick look, nothing more. It's for Wooyoung.

Yunho threw his phone and water bottle back into his bag, removing a small white towel from inside and wrapping it around his neck. He slung the strap over his shoulder before he stood up, making his way over toward the exit of the studio. Usually, he would have taken the time to clean up the studio when he was done, but he didn't want to waste any more time. Besides, the janitor would be by later in the evening to clean and sanitize the area. He just shut the light off, then grabbed the door handle and threw it open, walking out into the hall with one hand shoved into the pocket of his joggers.

I need to be quick about it, and make sure I put everything back into its place when I'm done... 

When Yunho made his way out of the building, the night air had become quite cold, sending chills through his body from the sweat that still clung to his skin, but it felt nice to cool off after how hard he had been working for the last few hours. 

The courtyard was lit by evenly spaced light posts, and the sound of the fountain was the only thing that could be heard that quiet night. Aside from two other students walking on the opposite side of the courtyard, there was absolutely no one around. His chances of getting in and out seemed higher, no one would be around to see him go into the Arts building.

Approaching the Arts building, he jogged up the stairs casually, still glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. When he got to the entrance doors, Yunho used his shoulder to push open the door slowly, softening his steps as to make sure that if anyone was in the building, they wouldn't hear him come in.

Yunho turned a corner, making his way down the hallway that lead to San's classroom. He heard faint chatter echoing through the halls, but it sounded like it was coming from the opposite hallway, so he was in the clear for the moment. Coming to the door to San's classroom, he gripped the handle and slowly pushed the door open.

The room was dark, completely empty without even so much as a glint of moonlight coming in through the curtains. Yunho set his bag by the door, laying his towel back inside the bag and grabbing his phone. He turned on the flashlight on his phone, quickly making his way over toward San's desk. Everything seemed to be well organized, papers stacked neatly in one corner of the desk, highlighters bundled together by color, as well as the pens. The only thing that was off was the top drawer on the right side wasn't shut completely. 

What's in here?

Yunho slipped his fingers in between the lip of the drawer and the edge of the desk, pulling outwards and shining the light of his flashlight inside. There were a few folders stacked inside, all labeled with different colors. The blonde-haired male reached his hand into the drawer, pulling out the first folder on top. When he sat it upon the top of the desk, he opened up to view the contents inside. A small frown came to Yunho's face when the first few pictures were of San himself, but there was another man in the photos as well. They looked very, very close to each other as a grinning San had his arms wrapped around him, while the other male was visibly kissing the skin of San's neck.

The photos were strange, the first pictures showed that they were happy, but with each photo he went through, San started to look increasingly unhappy. One photo showed the unknown male with his arm around San's shoulders, and San had dark circles under his eyes, a busted lip, and a half smile on his face.

Who is this guy?

Yunho started to turn the pictures over, hoping to see any writing on the back of them. Finally, he turned the last photo over where a single name and date was written on the back.

"Kim Taehyung, 2017."

"Who is Kim Taehyung?" Yunho whispered to himself, wondering who this mystery man could be.

The tall male pulled out the chair to San's desk and sat down quietly, pulling up the web browser on his phone. Immediately, he typed in the name to see if he could pull up any social media tied to it. He watched the loading bar gradually turn blue, and when the results popped up, Yunho soon realized that he uncovered something he probably shouldn't have.

"Local Male Found Dead in His Home."

Something in his stomach started to turn when he saw the male's photo posted along side the article title. Yunho pressed the link with his index finger, starting to read the contents of the article. Once her was done, he dug a little deeper into what had happened to him, and he uncovered that Kim Taehyung's murderer was never caught, but San had been under suspicion for killing him. There was a history of domestic abuse and violence within the relationship, but there was no hard evidence that could convict San of the crime. To that very day, the case remained unsolved with no other leads.

Yunho was becoming even more suspicious of who San was, nothing about the case made sense. All the fingers pointed directly at San, but without the hard evidence, he was pardoned from the case without another glance back. 

Just as Yunho was about to stand up from the chair, the lights to the classroom flipped on and he nearly jumped out of his skin. His widened gaze shot over toward the door, where he saw the last person he wanted to see standing there. 

San stared right at him with a blank look in his eyes, one hand still on the light switch as the other hand was shoved into the pocket of his black suit pants. His eyes broke away to look at the mess that was made upon his desk, then returned eye contact with Yunho once again. He didn't look happy at all.

"Are you lost, Mr. Jeong?" 

"I-I... I-I, uh... No, I was just-"

"Trespassing? Touching and making a mess of things that don't belong to you?" San tilted his head as a frown started to form upon his face, slowly walking over toward his desk. "What are you doing in my classroom?"

"I-I, um..." Yunho was completely at a loss for words, he was caught red-handed so there was no point in trying to make up an excuse as to why he was there.

When San got to his desk, he glanced down at the photos that were scattered upon the top of it, his expression visibly shifting.

"What the hell are you doing in my classroom?" San's tone had changed, his eyes starting to fill with pain as he looked down at Yunho.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Yunho slowly stood up from the desk, putting his hands up in surrender. 

"You've gone way beyond intruding, Mr. Jeong. You've invaded a private space and went through personal items that belong to me."

"Yes, I know, but just let me explain, okay?"

"You have a minute to explain to me why you're going through my desk in my classroom before I report you to the Dean."

"Okay! Look, I was just looking out for Wooyoung, alright? I-I just wanted to make sure he knew exactly who he was sleeping around with. It's already really bad that you're a professor, and he's a student, but it wasn't my place to make a huge fuss about it. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to have his career ruined. But I found these pictures in your drawer because it wasn't shut all the way and I was only curious. I didn't mean to uncover that someone close to you was-"

"Murdered?" San blinked a few times, visibly trying to swallow the pain that was forming in his throat.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any harm."

San's gaze fell toward the floor, letting out a subtle, saddened laugh as he took a step back. He just shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Yunho immediately started to feel horrible that he let his impulses get the best of him, he had definitely crossed a line that he shouldn't have.

"Sa-... I mean, Mr. Choi... Can I ask what happened a few years ago? I don't mean to pry into the situation further, but the articles I found were really vague." Yunho then briefly cleared his throat. "But if it's too sensitive of a topic-"

"It wasn't a good relationship... The first few months that we were together, it was the happiest months of my life, you know?" San shrugged his shoulders before he started to hug his arms tightly to his chest. "I don't know what happened, but... He just... He changed. The jealousy started to flood in. Jealousy turned to anger, the anger turned to yelling, and the yelling turned to physical altercations. I would constantly have to lie why I was covered in bruises or I had a split lip..."

Yunho could feel the heavy sense of pity begin to weigh down his shoulders. 

"I was too scared to leave him because I just knew he would kill me, and..." San had to pause as he choked on his words, biting down on his bottom lip for a brief moment. "And one night, we had a really big fight. He tried to hit me, but I somehow manages to escape, and after I got to a safe area, I called a friend of mine to pick me up. Early in the morning after we had fought, I got a phone call from the local police station saying that there had been an accident. He was found dead in his home, and it looked like he had been murdered. The case dragged on for three years before I was ever pardoned, and no matter how many times I told my story... No one would believe me."

"I'm really sorry you went through that... Shit..." Yunho shoved his phone into the pocket of his joggers with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry I went through those things, I didn't mean to upset you... God, I feel like such an asshole."

"No, it's fine... Please, just-" San let out a deep sigh through his nose, dropping his head to rub his forehead tenderly. "If you want to get to know me, just come talk to me. Don't go through my things unless you have my permission." San lifted his head to look back at Yunho. "Understand?"

Yunho nodded with a subtle, polite bow of respect. "I understand. I'll make this up to you somehow, but can we just keep this between us for now? I don't want Wooyoung to-"

"You don't want me to what?"

Another voice interrupted the interaction, causing both males to turn their heads toward the doorway of the classroom. Wooyoung was standing in the doorway with a look of confusion plastered upon his face, and his eyes darted back and forth between the two.

Yunho swore he could feel his stomach drop, as if he couldn't feel any worse than he already did.

Shit.

The taller male had opened his mouth as if to say something, but San was quicker than he was.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" San was quick to change his demeanor when Wooyoung was in the room as if to hide the fact that he was just on the verge of tears only moments before. "Yunho and I were just having a chat."

"About?" Wooyoung took a few cautious steps toward the two, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"I-" Once again, Yunho had been cut off.

"It was just a little misunderstanding. I was coming to grab my grading book from my desk when I found our little friend snooping around. It's been discussed, and we're okay now." San's lips had curled into a small smile.

Wooyoung's eyes scanned the mess upon San's desk before his gaze fell upon Yunho, and he watched the smaller male's face slowly form into a frown. Yunho wanted to just grab his things and leave right then and there, but he knew that he was caught up in this situation.

"You went through his stuff? Why the hell would you do that? What kind of person goes through someone's stuff? Let alone a teacher's desk!" 

"Woo, it was just-"

"First, you go on this whole tangent about how bad San is, and then you go through his shit? For what?" Wooyoung started to sound angry, and this is where San felt the need to step in.

"Wooyoung, I told you it's been handled." San approached Yunho, turning his body to look at Wooyoung as he placed a hand upon Yunho's arm. "There's nothing wrong with a man finding answers to his own curiosity. Besides... Anyone who takes the first initiative to get what they want is admirable in my book." San's tone had become a bit coy as he turned his head to look up at Yunho. "Don't you agree?"

San moved his hand lower, his fingertips trailing along the skin of Yunho's forearm and it sent chills down his spine. Yunho immediately moved away from San with an awkward chuckle when he saw the look on Wooyoung's face shift.

"Well, um... I'm just gonna go. Again, I'm sorry for going through your things and I will make it up to you." Yunho gave another polite bow to San, then made haste as he walked over to his things by the door. He wasn't even going to try to talk to Wooyoung in that moment, he just wanted to get the hell out of there and rid himself of the humiliation he brought upon himself.

When Yunho excused himself from the classroom, Wooyoung turned his attention to San, who had a sly smirk curling the left corner of his lips. 

"What the hell was that?"

San raised a brow slightly, shaking his head with a shrug of his shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Totally not the fact that you just kissed Yunho's ass right in front of me."

An amused scoff slipped from San's mouth as a weird look came to his face. "In case you're not aware, your jealousy is showing, and it's very unattractive." San turned to his desk and started to clean up the mess of photos that Yunho had left behind.

"Am I not allowed to be jealous?" Wooyoung followed the older male over toward his desk, tilting his head slightly.

"Um..." San paused to look over at Wooyoung when he had organized the pictures back into the folder. "Why would you be? We aren't exclusive or anything close to it, and I wasn't kissing his ass. I was only making it clear that it was only a misunderstanding and nothing more. Is if wrong for me to find it admirable that Yunho took the initiativeto get what he wanted?"

Wooyoung could feel his chest tighten slightly as he licked the inside of his bottom teeth. "If we aren't anything to each other then why do you keep pursuing me?"

"Wooyoung, if you want me so bad then why don't you find the courage that your dear friend had? I'm not going to keep chasing after you." San took a few steps toward Wooyoung until he was standing rather close to him.. "If you want me so bad... Take me."

The two stared at each other in a long silence. Wooyoung was unsure of what to do in that moment, feeling a variety of emotions pulsating within his chest with no clear indication of what he actually wanted.

After a while, San nodded his head and started to back off. "That's what I thoug-"

Before San could move away any more, Wooyoung had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and clashesld his lips against his, which evidently took San by surprise. Although San didn't hesitate to bring his hands to Wooyoung's hips, pulling the younger male even closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

While it wasn't exactly the way that San had planned for it to happen, he had still gained what he wanted. He didn't want to be the one who was constantly going after Wooyoung, he wanted Wooyoung to be the coming one after him. He wanted the young student to realize that he needed to depend on him. It was all apart of the plan to get Wooyoung to completely fall into the control of his palms.

With Wooyoung at his disposal...

San could move on to the next step of the plan he had made to turn Wooyoung into one of his many beautiful projects...

****THE STORY WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR READING****


End file.
